Sakura Maiden
by Kaoru-Yuki
Summary: Jack Spicer is broke... again, but he's just won a new Shen Gong Wu that changes his life forever. Who is the mysterious Jackie and why does she look so much like Jack. Chase Young makes it his mission to unravel the mystery. (WARNING: SHOUNEN AI FLUFF)
1. Job Hunting and the Sakura Clip

**Hey everyone, this is my first completed ****fan fiction. The completed version is on my deviantART account which you can find in my profile. I've finally decided to get an account and post my fanfics here as well so I hope you like them, tell me what you think in the reviews and I'll be uploading the other chapters as they get edited. The chapters here will be edited, the raw/original version can be found on my deviantART page. Happy reading.**

**Oh and warning this does contain light fluff between two men, so if you don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and any characters or actual Shen Gong Wu from the show. Only the Shen Gong Wu that I made up for this story are mine.**

**Job-hunting and the Sakura Clip**

Jack Spicer, evil boy genius was unfortunately once again, broke. He had destroyed his mother's favorite vase the other day when his cleaning bot malfunctioned. It was no surprise that his parents decided to cut him off...again. Jack leaned back in his chair wondering what he could do on a budget of nothing. Jack couldn't possibly fix or upgrade or even invent any of his robots if he didn't have the right parts. He honestly wasn't going to bother asking Pandabubba a third time after being cheated twice. Jack leaned against his table and decided that it was high time to go get a job, which he would do after he got the next Shen Gong Wu. Jack took his detecto-bot and left his evil lair using his heli-bot.

"Wuya, prepare to be defeated!" Jack heard a familiar high-pitched voice belonging to a certain ego driven monk.

"Defeated? Me? You can't defeat me, I'm a 1500 year old Heylin witch," Wuya taunted as she always did now that she had her body again.

"Yeah, but you got no powers," Raimundo, the Shoku Leader, pointed out.

"I'll show you power. Thorn of Thunderbolt!" Wuya shouted as she attacked the Xiaolin warriors using the Shen Gong Wu.

For once Jack just went on looking for the Shen Gong Wu, not bothering to make any sort of comment about the Xiaolin warriors or Wuya. He was just going to quietly get the Shen Gong Wu, return home and go job hunting. Jack did however; look around for any signs of his long time idol and secret crush Chase Young. He didn't see any signs of the dragon lord and continued his search for the wu, which hadn't been found yet. It was then that Jack saw the oddly designed item. It was in a tree, camouflaged with the other cherry blossoms that decorated the dark branches. Jack couldn't help but welcome the small sense of peace that Japan brought to him today. Jack plucked the Shen Gong Wu from the tree, careful not to disturb the other blossoms. It was a brooch and a clip, which meant that it could easily be put in his hair or pinned to his jacket. The nice thing was that the specific color of the sakura blossom was white, not pink. Which meant Jack didn't have to be bugged by Kimiko about the fashion rules of red and pink. Jack looked around and noticed that the Xiaolin were quickly approaching, with Wuya hot on their trail. Jack pinned the brooch to his coat and head home, wondering what the decorative Shen Gong Wu could do.

Jack returned home in one piece, which was surprising even for him. Luck must have been on his side today since he avoided the monks and Wuya twice, and got away with the new Shen Gong Wu. Now he would have to try out the Shen Gong Wu to see what it did, and even if it were useless, he wouldn't mind. This small decorative Shen Gong Wu proved to Jack that he could to something right.

Jack took the clip off his coat and held it out in the palm of his gloved hand. "Sakura Clip," Jack said. Jack watched as a shower of sakura blossoms and petals came from the small clip. Jack smiled softly, enjoying the little peace in his dark lair.

Jack pinned the Shen Gong Wu back onto his jacket and wondered if it did anything else besides shower sakura petals and blossoms. It acted much like the Star Hanabi Shen Gong Wu, which shot fireworks from its center, or the Orb of Tornami, which could release an infinite amount of water. But the Sphere of Yun could do two things, trap someone in an invisible and impenetrable force field as well as transfer the captive's powers and abilities to the captor.

"Sakura Clip," Jack said as he watched in the mirror for whatever would happen. He felt the magic surround him and change him, and it really did change him. Jack stared at his reflection amazed at what happened. He turned into a girl. Jack shrieked loudly for a moment and jumped away from the mirror before slowly returning to it and examining his changed body.

"Is... Is that really me?" Jack asked as he touched his face, which was a bit more feminine, despite it already being slightly feminine for a boy. His voice changed only slightly, it was smoother as a girl's, almost like it was supposed to be. Jack couldn't help but stare at his new figure. He looked adorable for a girl. He couldn't help but smile. "Well...better go job hunting...and maybe clothes shopping." Jack added as he looked at his clothes, which were still fitting but he needed more girl clothes because he had a feeling he would be using this wu a lot. Before he left he turned back into a boy and asked his mom for money for clothes and she gladly gave him more than enough, as she liked buying him clothes.

Jack walked out of his house as a boy before turning back into a girl to go to the mall. When he got there, he found a Victoria's Secret store and decided that he would need to get a bra as he at least had A-cup breasts now. As scrawny as he was, he knew he wasn't going to get as large rack as a girl, but he didn't mind. Jack cautiously walked in, completely embarrassed. A sales associate asked if he needed anything, and he told the lady his situation and she gladly helped him. In about half an hour Jack had been fitted with the right size bra, picked out a few of different styles and materials and some boy-shorts because he would never let himself be seen wearing panties or worse a thong.

Jack's next stop was Hot Topic because he liked dark colored clothes and it was one of the best stores for both guy and girl clothes. He picked up some clothes for both genders, as he would be switching between them.

After buying some clothes there, just to make his mom happy he went into one of the fancy stores that he never remembered the name of so that he could get nice clothes for when he went job-hunting, because if his parents had taught him anything, it was that first impressions are most important when looking for a job. Jack had enough suit jackets, slacks, ties, shirts, and whatever else was proper attire for a boy going to his parents' parties. Since he was set for that, he walked into Papaya, which had some really nice girl clothes, and picked out a few dresses, some dress shirts, some skirts and a few pairs of slacks. Somewhere between there and Payless Shoes he got some tights and leggings. When he finally made it to Payless Shoes he got some heels and practiced walking in them, which was hard because he was already somewhat of a klutz, but after a while he was able to walk without wobbling. Jack knew that he would have to practice more when he got home. He got a few boots and flats too. Jack was glad his mom gave him all that money because he definitely needed it.

When Jack was finally finished, he called for a taxi and went home. It was easy for him to be unnoticed when he came home as his mom had left for some social at another friend's house. Jack went up to his room and organized his clothes. He loved having his big room and was glad that he had enough space for all his clothes. He never thought he needed so many clothes, but it was nice to be a bit dressed up. When he was finished, he called the name of the Shen Gong Wu and turned back into his true self.

Jack walked over to his dad's study and picked up the newspaper to look through the wanted ads section. Jack was in luck as he found a few places where he could possibly work at. Three of them were companies in engineering and robotics production, which was the perfect field for Jack, and another three of them were for cafes in his town. Jack called the three companies first as they required an appointment. Jack easily got the interviews scheduled for the companies and had them relatively all around the same time. The teen decided to take a shower, and put on a clean dress suit and some slacks before returning to his room. He put on a tie and combed his hair back all the way so it was slicked back and not spiked as it usually was. It made him look professional enough for his age. Jack pulled on a pair of dress shoes and went to his computer to work on a proper resume.

Jack had never worked before so he knew he would need one to show his possible employers what his experiences were. Jack was tempted to put down hunting Shen Gong Wu, but ultimately decided against it. When Jack was finished he printed it out and grabbed a few old blueprints and went to the garage where his car was. His parents got a car for him when he got his license and he was glad too. It was a black Porsche, fast, and elegant, and of course it was a car his parents could afford. Jack got into his car and drove over to the first company building for his first interview.

Jack wasn't hired because he was too young. He absolutely hated that. It was an outrage. Just because he hadn't gotten a degree in college didn't mean he couldn't do the work they needed him to do. And they didn't like that he was albino, said it would "scare the other workers". Well fuck them all, Jack would just find a way to start his own business later.

Jack decided to check out the three cafes that had wanted ads in the paper. Sure enough they still had wanted signs in the window and lots of customers. Jack had decided to go into each place and figure out which one he liked the most and inquired what the pay was like.

The one cafe he liked most was bigger than the others, needed the most help, paid well and was the most well known cafe in his town. It had enough fame for rich people like his family to want to stop there. The service was very good too. Jack made a decision and chose to come back tomorrow for a job interview. He spoke with the manager and found that they needed more male waiters than female waitresses on the weekends and the weekdays they didn't need anyone really. The busiest days were Friday through Sunday. Jack asked if he could have a job application so that he could work there, but the manager just said, "You're hired Jack. Go ahead and fill this out and I'll see you tomorrow. We'll have a uniform ready for you tomorrow. Thanks a lot for helping us out."

"Hey, I need the money, and I think this place is really great," Jack said as he filled out the form he was given which asked him for personal information as well as the hours Jack could work. Jack asked which times were busiest on weekends. Afternoons and evenings were the busiest as everyone was enjoying tea and snacks or coffee and desert during those times. Jack checked off the evening shift for Friday, Saturday and Sunday. When Jack was finished he handed his form back to the manager.

"Thanks Jack. See you tomorrow," the manager said as he shook Jack's hand.

Jack went back to his second favorite cafe and found that they needed more female workers during the day because more men came to the cafe for lunch since many companies were around the cafe. Jack took a job application and went back home. Jack put the Sakura Clip in his hair and activated it. After he turned into a girl he put on a more casual shirt, a skirt and a pair of heels. Jack took a long look at himself and smiled. He easily filled out the application and went back to the cafe.

Jack was instantly hired as he was apparently very attractive and his coloring was unique. They valued individuals there and they had various different uniforms to fit the worker's personal style. It was in a way, a host cafe as one of the waiters explained to Jack, or Jackie as he called himself in his female form. Regular customers would request their favorite waiter or waitress and other waiters and waitresses would take care of the other customers, eventually getting people to request them too. Jack liked it here and the other cafe, because he was different and he could be attractive. Actually since he had started hunting Shen Gong Wu nearly four years ago he had been getting a little bit more physique, not much but a little. His baby face was almost gone but it still held that youth that girls and some boys liked. Jack had known he was homosexual for a while, but hadn't quite come out of the closet yet. No matter, both his new jobs would provide some help in figuring out who he was.

The waiter who was helping him get accustomed to his new environment showed him where everything was and how to use everything. It was all very simple and Jack could easily remember how to do his new job. The waiter led him to the girls' locker room where they found a locker and put his name on it. Then he took him to the room where they had the uniforms. According to the manager, for special occasions, the entire staff would wear matching uniforms. Jack didn't mind, he thought it was kind of fun. Jack looked through the different outfits and found a black and red waitress dress and smiled. He knew it was perfect for him and found a pair of black and red striped tights and a pair of black boots, which completed the outfit. Jack smiled at his reflection in the full-length mirror after he changed and walked out of the locker room. This would be his uniform and he would do his best at work.

Jack's day was nothing less than satisfying. Many of the regulars who came had asked to see the rumored new girl, Jackie. He felt bad for stealing his co-workers "clients" but they weren't upset about it. It wasn't like their pay was determined by it. It was just a little thing the manager wanted to do to separate their cafe from others in town. Jack was glad that his co-workers were friendly, and it was nice in a way to have some human friends, though he was still a bit of an outcast for now. He would work there for four hours in the afternoon, Tuesdays and Thursdays.

The next evening he learned how to properly wait tables as well as do all the other things he needed to do at the fancy cafe he worked for. The uniform wasn't bad. It was similar to what he wore the day he was hired, though a bit more casual. A white dress shirt, necktie, black vest, slacks and dress shoes were the required uniform. It was actually nice. Jack was also popular here and didn't mind being nice to the customers since they gave him compliments and not insults. His co-workers liked him too, a few of the older ones invited him to a party once, but he respectfully declined as he had other things to do.

When Jack got back home from his second day of work he took a long relaxing bubble bath and calculated how much money he was making a week.

"Let's see...I work four hours a day, two days a week for $8 an hour at the Simply Sweet Cafe, which I work as a girl in a totally cute Goth kind of outfit, so that means there I make $64 a week. Then there's the Mystic Cafe where I work three nights a week, for three hours a night at $10 per hour, which is another $90. So in total I make... $154 a week?!" Jack was surprised at how much money he was making a week. He'd have to pay and file taxes and tax returns but it didn't matter, just knowing he made that much made him smile. Most people would say that it really wasn't that much money, but Jack knew that some money was better than no money. And from his first two days of work he was well liked so there didn't foresee any problems.

After Jack got out of his bath he pulled on some pajamas and looked at his new pocket planner that he purchased. For now it was blank, but it wouldn't be when he wrote down his schedule. Jack turned off the main light and crawled into bed, proud of himself having for once been successful at something.


	2. Jack, Jackie and the Debt

**Thanks to those who reviewed and are following this story. Like I said this is completed on my deviantART page in which the link is on my profile here on . Eventually I will be updating/replacing those chapters with these new edited ones.**

**Oh and warning this does contain light fluff between two men (at the end), so if you don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and any characters or actual Shen Gong Wu from the show. Only the Shen Gong Wu that I made up for this story are mine.**

**Jack, Jackie and the Debt**

It had been a few months since Jack started working at the Simply Sweet Cafe and the Mystic Cafe. Now that he was making some good money every week, Jack could buy materials to work on his robots. Even with the new cash flow, he didn't waste it all on new inventions. He was mostly upgrading all of the old ones so that they didn't break as easily and could withstand the destruction both the Xiaolin and Heylin inflicted on his robots many times before. Upgrading his robots was also more cost effective than building new ones, so he was able to put the extra cash away for bigger projects that he might plan in the future.

Jack, as Jackie, was already getting regular customers requesting him at the Simply Sweet Cafe. Many of the guys he waited on were guys into punk and rock music, as well as motorcycles and fast cars. Jack would indulge in small talk a few times and many of these same guys were working as interns at the nearby robotics and engineering companies. It was a great way for Jack to socialize with people who were actually interested in the same field he was interested in.

When Jack finished his shift as Jackie, his detecto-watch went off. Jack quickly changed out of his uniform and pulled on a black shirt with a skull on it, a black and red plaid skirt, a pair of black and red striped tights, and black biker boots. Jack clocked out, grabbed his heli-bot from his car and headed off to the location of the new Shen Gong Wu.

Jack arrived at the Rocky Mountains where the Xiaolin monks, and Wuya were already in a heated argument, trading insults while Chase watched with annoyance. Jack landed on his feet, quietly for once, and looked around for the Wu. Jack stopped for a moment as he felt curious eyes watching him. Jack looked up to see everyone, including Chase, stare at him.

"What? Never seen a Goth girl before?" Jack asked in his higher pitched voice. The Sakura Clip was in his hair, but he doubt that anyone in front of him knew that.

"No, just that we've never seen you before," Kimiko said.

"But, don't she look kinda like that no good varmint Jack Spicer?" Clay asked.

"Yeah, she does, but she's way too cute to be related to him," Raimundo said.

Jack ignored Raimundo with a roll of his eyes. "Look, my name is Jackie, I'm Jack Spicer's twin sister and I'm here for the Wu alright," Jack said as he continued his search for the Wu. The Wu was on a frozen lake. Jack smiled and tapped on the ice and found it frozen solid. The young man stepped carefully onto the ice and skated over to the Wu. It was the Frozen Spirit Wu, and it could shoot spikes of ice at the enemy or freeze them. "Yes! The Frozen Spirit Wu is mine! Well Jack's, but I got it. Later losers." Jack activated his heli-bot and headed home.

"She's getting away!" Dojo called out.

"Star Hanabi, Wudai Mars Fire!" Kimiko yelled out as she shot large fireballs at Jack.

"Reversing Mirror!" Jack called out as he moved the mirror in front of him and watched Kimiko's attack backfire as he hurried back home.

Chase had watched the fight from where Wuya, who had neglected to go after the Wu, was standing when Jackie appeared. Jackie looked much like Jack, but had much more appeal than the scrawny albino. However, Chase hadn't seen Jack in a while so he wasn't sure if Jack had changed. It had been about two years since they first met so it was possible that Jack grew out of his feminine physique. The girl claimed to be Jack's twin sister, but Chase wasn't a fool. There was something off about Jackie, but he couldn't quite figure it out.

"I never knew Jack had a twin sister," Wuya said, bringing Chase out of his thoughts. "As a disembodied head I snuck around his home, never saw her, heard of her or seen pictures of her."

Chase was now curious about what was going on. "Well, maybe Spicer didn't tell anyone of having a secret twin. Maybe the family prefers no one to know," Chase suggested getting Wuya off the topic.

"I suppose," Wuya said as she and Chase returned to Chase's citadel.

Jack returned to his room, deactivated the Sakura Clip, changed into his classic outfit and ran downstairs with the new Wu. Once there, Jack let out his evil laugh as he put his new Wu in his cabinet. "Jack Spicer, evil genius, has done it again. I can't believe that I got the Shen Gong Wu as a girl. They didn't know what to do with me," Jack chuckled. "Aah, it's nice to know that I can really do good. Usually the Wu activates before work and I don't bother to get it unless it's like hours before work."

Jack grabbed himself a pudding cup from his mini fridge and sat at his workstation, proud of himself. "Hey, I even saw Chase today. I hadn't seen him in a while, so it was a nice plus to see him," Jack said with a smile as he ate a spoonful of his pudding. Jack looked at his pocket schedule book and mentally noted that he had work at the Mystic Cafe the next night. Jack was in a good mood, so he worked on some of his robots, making sure the upgrades were up to his new standards. Once finished, Jack returned to his room and went to bed.

The following day, Jack could not believe his eyes. His detecto-watch went off right in the middle of work pointing to his employer's office. That meant the Xiaolin monks, and Wuya would be arriving soon. Jack quickly found the oddly shaped Wu in his employer's office and hid it in his locker. Since he had the Wu, once the Xiaolin and Wuya showed up, they wouldn't be able to find it. Jack heard a loud crash and knew that they had arrived. The young man walked back into the café and glared at the scene. There was a huge mess and his customers were scared. Jack put his hands on his hips and looked at the bickering Wuya and Omi.

"Hey!" Jack called out to catch their attention. The monks and Wuya could only stare at Jack. Jack, however ignore it. "You guys better get the heck outa here before I call the cops. You are scaring our customers, and I don't tolerate that. Now get lost or get arrested," Jack said. The minute he finished, the monks and Wuya left the cafe. He had a feeling they would wait for him to come back out, seeing as it was almost closing time.

Jack frowned at the mess his enemies made at his workplace. Luckily, nothing really expensive was lost. The manager came in and assessed the damage as some of the others cleaned up. The manager apologized for the sudden attack and offered a free drink or desert for their troubles. Jack was glad that the customers quickly got over it; he hated seeing them distressed.

When the cafe closed up, Jack was given the damage assessment from his manager and was told to give it to the kids who caused it. Jack explained that they would probably have no money to pay, and was told that they would be put on trial and ordered to work off the debt if need be. Jack told his manager he would take care of it and took his stuff and left through the back door. He was not surprised when he found the Xiaolin monks, Wuya and Chase waiting in front of the now closed up cafe.

"What were you doing there Jack? And telling us to get out?" Wuya questioned.

"For your information Wuya, I work here. And I do NOT like you guys disrupting not only my work, but my customers' time," Jack said with crossed arms.

"Not to sound rude Spicer. But what in name of Texas were you wearing?" Clay asked.

"What? My uniform? Dude, this is the Mystic Cafe, one of the most high end cafe's in the United States," Jack said. "I gotta look somewhat professional. I mean we serve some damn rich people here, and they appreciate the professionalism we show. Also the young people around here love how "spiffy" we look. I can't blame them. They're pretty great."

"Since when did you work Spicer?" Raimundo asked.

"Uh, for a few months now. Gotta make some money with my parents having cut me off for everything but clothes," Jack answered. He pulled out the damage assessment and showed it to the Xiaolin monks and Wuya.

"What is this?" Wuya asked.

"This is how much the damage you losers caused, costs," Jack said matter-of-factly.

"Ha! I'm an evil witch, and you expect me to pay for this?" Wuya laughed.

"Wait? We have to pay for the damage?" Kimiko asked.

"Well, yeah. Look, you guys have no choice really. You guys will be put on trial and sentenced to working off your debt, if you don't do anything," Jack said. "You guys have to take responsibility for it. I know your Master Fung would never allow the honor of the Xiaolin to be tarnished like this."

"Hold on. We have to work off our debt? How are we supposed to do that?" Raimundo asked.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Man, you guys are slow," Jack, said. "It means you work here until you pay off your debt. Seeing as you guys have $500 dollars worth of debt here, you're going to have to work a few shifts maybe. The good thing is that each of you only has to pay $100 in debt. So, the pay is $10 an hour. The most you kids can work is probably 10 hours a week. If she pays her portion, Wuya, would only have to work two days if she worked five hours each day."

The monks and Wuya looked at Jack as if he joking. However, Jack had a look on his face that said that he was dead serious about the situation. Chase took the opportunity to take a good look at Jack, and admired how put together he looked. Even though Jack was wearing more casual clothes now, Chase had seen through his crow what Jack had been wearing at work. Chase looked to Wuya and knew that she would never repay a debt, so decided to make her suffer.

"I will personally make sure that Wuya pays off her debt to your cafe Spicer. However, because Wuya does not have the capacity for working for long periods of time, the best would be for her to work two hours a day, with the monks, for five days in the week," Chase proposed.

"As long as they don't go fighting each other. The only problem with the "in the week" part is that I won't be around to watch you guys," Jack said.

"You doubt my word Spicer?" Chase asked.

"Of course not Chase," Jack said. "It's just something my boss asked me to do. He knows that I can keep a better eye on you guys since I know you. Plus, I'm being paid a little extra money for it."

"Very well, when are your work hours?" Chase asked.

"I work Friday, Saturday and Sunday from 5 P.M. to 8 P.M. so that's three hours I work. Now you guys can work the last two hours of that shift for the five nights you need," Jack said "Now, you can actually avoid the trial if you start work tomorrow. It has to go into a report, but you won't have to go to trial. If you refuse, then you will have to go to a trial and trust me you will be found guilty."

"I guess we have no choice," Raimundo said. "Besides, Master Fung will be very upset if we didn't do the right thing and repay our debt for the damage we caused."

"I agree with you Raimundo. Nothing would be more shameful for us than if we did not accept responsibility," Omi said.

"Fine, but only because Chase is going to force me anyway," Wuya grumbled.

"Alright then," Jack said. "I'm actually totally excited about watching you guys work and bossing you around, well except for Chase. Oh, and I think you were looking for this." Jack pulled out the Story Quill Shen Gong Wu. The others gasped as they saw the Wu.

"How did _you_ get the Story Quill?" Wuya asked.

"Uh, I found it in my boss's office," Jack said. The others just stared. "What? I had to get it before you guys showed up and trashed the place. You guys aren't sore because I somehow keep getting Wu, are ya?"

"What? Just because you got the one Wu a few months ago doesn't mean you're doing good," Kimiko said.

"Uh...my twin sister brought me back the Frozen Spirit Wu you know. So in a way, I am doing pret-ty good," Jack said holding the quill before putting it in his bag. "Anyways, I better be getting home. Oh and don't be late!" Jack got into his car and drove home.

When Wuya and Chase returned to the citadel, Wuya screamed. "How can he do this to me? I have done everything for him and now I have to take orders from him?!" Wuya wanted to break something, but knew that it would upset Chase further.

"It was your own fault for fighting with the monks in his work place. If nothing broke then you wouldn't have this problem. _I_ on the other hand will not allow you to make ime/i look bad for what your idiocy has caused. That is why I am making sure you work off your debt," Chase said as he headed to his dining room to drink some Lao Mang Long soup and contemplate the day's happenings.

Jack had become a stunning creature, Chase had to admit. It wasn't hard for him to see Jack's figure in the dark and he couldn't help but notice how he looked a bit older now. The boy was 18, but still looked held some youth. He looked very put together with his hair slicked back, more than usual. It intrigued Chase, which brought out his other reason for watching over Wuya. He wanted to observe Jack at work. He had no luck in finding Jack's twin sister, but Jack had admitted that he had a twin. Though there was a possibility that Jack lied. Jack was confident in what he said so it didn't sound like a lie. Chase would have to find out as he observed Jack at work.


	3. Working at the Mystic Cafe

**Thanks to those who reviewed and are following this story. Like I said this is completed on my deviantART page in which the link is on my profile here on . Eventually I will be updating/replacing those chapters with these new edited ones.**

**Oh and warning this does contain light fluff between two men (at the end), so if you don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and any characters or actual Shen Gong Wu from the show. Only the Shen Gong Wu that I made up for this story are mine.**

**Working at the Mystic Cafe**

Jack groaned as his enemies bickered with each other as they waited for his manager to give them their assignments. Chase had yet to return from the locker room so Jack hadn't seen him yet. The uniform looked horrible on Wuya. To Jack's relief, her refusal to cover up her markings and fix her hair was sure to make his manager give her dish duty with Omi. He didn't think his customers would like Wuya's arrogance. Omi was too small young to wait tables so expected his manager to put Omi on dish duty. Raimundo didn't need to slick his hair back, he looked pretty good, Clay put away the cowboy hat, and Kimiko pulled her hair into a low ponytail, simple. It was hard to find a uniform for Omi since he wasn't exactly tall, so he just wore his robes, expecting to do dishes.

"Well, don't most of you look well put together in those uniforms. So, Omi since you are the youngest and we lack a uniform in your particular size, you will be in the back kitchen washing dishes," the manager said.

"Oooh, I real conquer the task easily sir," Omi said excitedly.

"You will be working with Wuya who will be drying them and putting them away. Miranda here will be working with the two of you to make sure you are not fighting or arguing in any way," the manager said.

"Actually, shouldn't I be back there with them, as I am only here to ensure Wuya does her job," Chase said as he finally came out of the locker room.

Everyone was speechless. Chase was wearing the uniform, which was a white dress shirt, a black vest, black slacks, black dress shoes, and a dark green tie. He had also tied his hair back in a low ponytail to keep his hair out of the way. Jack felt the heat in his cheeks rise as he looked at Chase. 'Man, he looks good in that uniform,' he told himself.

"That uniform looks amazing on you Chase," the manager said. "And yes, I would in any other circumstance have you do as you had agreed upon, but one of our guys came down with the flu or something and can't make it. And we need another guy on the floor. You can do that right? If it's too much trouble, I will pay for your time."

Jack watched Chase for a moment knowing that money probably wouldn't be a good enough reason to leave Wuya and Omi to wash dishes in the back together. Jack, selfish as he was, wanted Chase to work on the floor with him.

"Do you not have enough boys with Pedrosa, and Bailey working on the floor?" Chase inquired. The manager checked his employee list for the day and knew that he had enough people with Clay and Raimundo working on the floor, but he wanted to see how his customers would react to Chase, but he was only here to make sure Wuya did her work. The manager wasn't going to push Chase since the man wasn't his employee.

"Yes, we do. So I will just have Miranda assist you with putting things away and what not," the manager said. Jack nearly pouted when his manager said they wouldn't need Chase working on the floor. He wanted to work Chase, but he knew he couldn't win all the time. "Anyways, Kimiko, Clay and Raimundo, you will work on the floor. Jack will show you what to do. Miranda, show Wuya, Omi and Chase to the kitchen."

"Yes sir," the girl known as Miranda said. "Follow me." Miranda walked into the back kitchen, followed by Omi, Wuya and Chase.

"Alright, come on you guys," Jack said as he took Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay to the cafe's main floor. As soon as a new customer walked in, Jack told the others to watch what he did as he approached the customer who took a seat.

"Good evening Mr. Ricardo, may I take your order?" Jack asked. He knew this particular customer well, as he waited on him many times before.

"Just the usual Jack," Mr. Ricardo said. Jack jotted a few words down on the pad of paper and walked over to the counter and handed the slip to one of the girls who put together the order. Jack returned to the Xiaolin monks.

"The customer will find an open seat and you approach them, and say, "Welcome to the Mystic Cafe. May I take your order?" They may or may not need some time. If they are one of our regulars and they say "just the usual" tell them you're new and they'll tell you the order," Jack explained. "Basically after that you write it down on the pad of paper, rip that part off and hand it to one of the girls behind the counter there and just wait for your customer's order to be finished, take it over to them and then pretty much help whoever else. If no one needs help, and tables are being emptied because people are leaving, you can go over and take a wet cloth and clean it off so that it's not messy for the next person who sits there. Got it?"

The Xiaolin gave a small nod as Jack finished. They couldn't believe how simple it seemed, but it really wasn't. Jack took a tray with a cup of black coffee and a piece of chocolate cake. He brought the food and drink to Mr. Ricardo.

"Here's your order Mr. Ricardo, one cup of coffee, black, and a slice of chocolate cake, freshly baked today," Jack said as he placed the order in front of his customer.

"Ah, thank you Jack. Will I be seeing you at your mother's garden party tomorrow afternoon?" Mr. Ricardo asked.

"Most likely. Mother is extremely pleased that I got a job here and kind of wants to show me off now. Especially after she stopped by last week with some friends and I waited on them," Jack said sheepishly.

"Well, I hope to speak to you about some programming opportunities with you," Mr. Ricardo said.

"Then I will make sure to find you tomorrow. Enjoy your coffee and cake sir," Jack said with a small bow before walking to a recently emptied table. Jack swiftly took the plates and cups that were left there and brought them over to the kitchen. "How's it going over here Miranda?"

"Great, Chase is keeping Omi and Wuya under control. Somehow they seem scared to upset him. I think he's a great guy though. You're one lucky guy Spicer," Miranda teased.

"Shut up Mira," Jack refuted softly as he blushed.

"Whatever, go back on the floor and check on your guys," Miranda said as she pushed Jack back out of the kitchen. Jack couldn't help but smile as he went back on the floor and found Clay, Raimundo and Kimiko doing pretty well. Jack took a wet rag and went to the table he needed to clean. Once he was done, he went back to waiting on tables as more customers came in.

The two hours with the monks and Wuya went quickly. The manager was very impressed with how efficient Omi was with cleaning dishes, and how fast the other monks caught on to how to wait on customers and get things going. When Jack went to the locker room he found Chase undressing. Technically Clay and Raimundo were too, but Jack's eyes were only on Chase.

"Is something wrong Spicer?" Chase asked, bringing Jack back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, no, nothing Chase," Jack blushed as he walked to his locker and undressed. Once he was out of his uniform and in his usual clothes he felt comfortable again. Being nearly naked in front of his idol and enemies made him feel a bit self-conscious.

"By the way Spicer, you looked nice in that uniform," Chase said. Jack fumbled and dropped his goggles. Jack picked up his goggles and put them back on before answering Chase nervously.

"Uh...thanks...I think," Jack said as he closed his locker. "Well, see you guys tomorrow night." Jack left the locker room and the cafe and headed home.

When Jack got home he couldn't help but squeal. Chase Young had actually complimented him. He couldn't believe it. 'And man did he look sexy in that uniform. Then again, Chase looked sexy in just about anything.' Jack thought. He couldn't wait for the next few days, just knowing Chase was at his workplace made Jack want to do his best, even though he did that all the time.

The next few workdays were uneventful. Just the same thing going on. The Xiaolin monks were doing well and not causing any problems. The girls loved Clay's chivalrous attitude and Raimundo's somewhat rebel personality. The guys liked Kimiko's sweet disposition, and her talk of video games. Things had gone smoothly until the last two days of the pay-off. Three of the guys had called in sick last minute and they didn't have enough people with just Clay and Raimundo.

"So today and tomorrow our the last days of your pay-off. I've got some bad news. Three of our guys called in sick just an hour ago and we've done all right the first hour, but we really need you on the floor tonight Chase," the manager pleaded. "Please, just for tonight and tomorrow night will you work on the floor with the others?"

Jack looked to Chase for any signs of an answer before it was given. For some reason Jack felt that Chase would actually oblige. Jack thought it was just his imagination.

"I see no problem with that," Chase answered. "Wuya and Omi have been on their best behavior these past few days. I trust Miranda will be able to handle them. Just threaten them with "Chase will be very displeased" and they'll stop fighting. Trust me. And I've been watching the others when I had time so I know how it works."

Jack nearly dropped his jaw in disbelief. Chase Young was going to be working with him on the floor. This had to be a dream.

"Thank you so much Chase. I'll pay you for your help," the manager said.

"Money is not necessary. Just a few discount coupons to the cafe will do manager. Money is really not an issue," Chase said with a smile.

"I'll do you one better Chase. Free drink and desert item for two sittings," the manager proposed.

"I shall accept your proposal then sir," Chase said. The manager wrote it down on a memo and smiled.

"Alright, now get out there you guys," the manager, said.

Jack went out and greeted the first new customer. It was one of his father's associates who came to the cafe often. Jack engaged in a little small talk before leaving to get the order. As he waited Jack watched Chase wait on two girls who were just smitten with him. He had to admit that Chase did look great and was certainly making an impression.

"Jack, your order's ready," one of the girls behind the counter said.

"Oh, thanks," Jack said as he took the tray with his order to his customer.

Things went well that night. Jack got to admire Chase without being obvious, and Chase got a closer look at Jack's work. He had been spying on Jack when Wuya and Omi weren't bickering and could see that the evil genius was comfortable working here. He seemed to be different from the evil boy genius he had met three years prior.

The next night was much of the same until Pandabubba made an unexpected visit. Chase had waited on Pandabubba, not knowing who he was or caring for that matter. Jack, Clay, Raimundo and Kimiko were all worried though. They knew Pandabubba was no good, and knew that there was a high possibility that something would happen.

Chase didn't understand why they were all worried and thought nothing of it as he waited on Pandabubba and his bodyguards. It wasn't until he brought their order that trouble happened. Before anyone knew it, Pandabubba had Chase against a wall by his throat. Chase knew that he couldn't fight back. The customers were scared at what would happen. Jack walked over to Pandabubba and tapped his shoulder.

"Sir, if you are going to cause a ruckus in our cafe, then I will have to ask you to leave the premises," Jack said calmly. Pandabubba dropped Chase and looked at Jack.

"How about you wait on us then? This one here made a rude remark and I wasn't going to take it," Pandabubba said. Jack couldn't tell if he was lying or not, but didn't care.

"Alright then. Is there anything else I can help you with?" Jack asked politely as Chase walked over to the counter.

"No, that will be all for now," Pandabubba said.

After that, there were no other instances where there was a problem. When the shop was closed up the manager congratulated them for their hard work.

"Well, you guys did an excellent job. Although I do need to ask, Chase what happened back there with the big looking fellow?" the manager asked. All eyes were on Chase at that point.

"He insulted your fine establishment and I insulted him in turn. It was a rash thing to do and I hadn't expected him to react as he did," Chase said truthfully.

"Sir, the guy was Pandabubba," Jack said. "The master of China's underground market. It was no surprise he didn't find his place to his liking, not "high class" enough for him apparently. Anyway I couldn't have another problem on our hands so I took care of it as best as I could."

"Thank you Jack. Always making sure that the customer is pleased, even if that customer insults your workplace," the manager said giving Jack a pat on his shoulder. "Anyways, here are your coupons Chase. And thank you for your help the last two nights."

"It was not a big deal sir," Chase said as he took his two coupons.

In the locker room Chase walked over to Jack as he was changing. Clay and Raimundo had already left with Omi and Kimiko and were heading back to their temple in China. Wuya had left as well. So it was just Jack and Chase left in the locker room.

"Spicer, I must say that was a brave thing you did for me tonight," Chase said. Jack avoided eye contact as he pulled on a black shirt.

"What? That? It was nothing," Jack said. "I didn't want you to get hurt. Or anyone else for that matter." Jack began taking off his slacks and putting them in his locker.

"Yes, well that may be true, you still got me out of that corner I was pushed into. I hadn't expected to be threatened like that," Chase admitted. Jack pulled on his black jeans.

"Well, I had a feeling Pandabubba would cause some trouble," Jack said as he pulled his goggles on top of his head. "And I didn't want to watch you change into your dragon form in front of all our customers, now that would have been a disaster." Chase chuckled softly.

"Indeed it would have," Chase said. Jack closed his locker and faced Chase, crimson eyes locked on gold ones. "Thank you Spicer. I hope to see you when I come to redeem these." Chase held up his two coupons.

"Use them wisely. They're definitely worth it," Jack said. "You're welcome by the way. You didn't get hurt did you?" Jack looked to Chase's neck.

"No I did not Spicer. I shall see you at the next showdown no doubt," Chase said.

"We'll see. Goodnight Chase," Jack said as he left the locker room.

"Goodnight Spicer," Chase said with a small smirk. Jack had grown to be a fine man. Now with the right training Jack could truly be Heylin. He'd have to wait though. There was still one mystery he needed to solve.

Jack returned home all giddy. He couldn't help but take in all the compliments Chase had given him that night. 'I can't believe Chase complimented me so much tonight.' Jack thought. His hard work deserved to be rewarded. Jack worked on his robots, finishing up some more upgrades before returning to his room to go take a well deserved bubble bath. Jack could relax too since he didn't have work the next day.

"Man tonight was a good night," Jack said as he got out of his bath and into his favorite pajamas. He crawled into bed with a yawn and fell into a deep sleep hoping that the good feeling would last a while longer.


	4. Found Out!

**Thanks to those who reviewed and are following this story. Like I said this is completed on my deviantART page in which the link is on my profile here. Eventually I will be updating/replacing those chapters with these new edited ones.**

**Oh and warning this does contain light fluff between two men (at the end), so if you don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and any characters or actual Shen Gong Wu from the show. Only the Shen Gong Wu that I made up for this story are mine.**

**Found Out!**

Jack Spicer was well aware that Chase could show up at the Mystic Cafe at any time to redeem the coupons he had received. Despite knowing that, Jack continued to work just as he always did, relieved that the monks hadn't tried to attack him for forcing them to work those five days. Jack could care less about what they thought of him. He had the chance to push the monks around and he didn't take it. Why? Well he didn't want to get fired for inappropriate behavior and he wanted to impress Chase. Jack was glad for the restraint he had gained from working at the Mystic Cafe and the Simply Sweet Cafe as Jackie. It kept him from mocking the monks they he had done during showdowns when he was first dragged into the Heylin-Xiaolin fight.

The day Chase walked into the cafe as a guest was one of the days where there were few customers. Jack blushed when he saw Chase wearing normal, human clothes. He wore a black t-shirt, dark jeans and black sneakers, and he looked igood/i. Jack shyly walked over to Chase as he took a seat in the back corner of the room.

Chase looked up expectantly and smirked. "I see you've come to serve me Spicer," Chase said casually.

"Uh, yeah, I mean if you're okay with it..." Jack said as coherently as he could without staring at Chase. Golden eyes never left crimson as Chase looked at Jack, realizing how much the young man's eyes looked like freshly spilled blood.

"Spicer, I would appreciate it if you could accompany me while I'm here," Chase said, expecting Jack to leap with joy or something of the fan boy nature that Jack exuded in previous years. Jack's eyes widened as he tried to figure out how to put his question to words that didn't make him sound stupid.

"Uh...pardon?" was all Jack could say.

"I wish for you to join me for tea Spicer," Chase said. At that Jack smiled and was about to respond with 'Sorry, but I have a job to do.' but his manager came in quickly and looked to Chase.

"He'd love to Chase," he said with a smile as Jack looked to his manager.

"But I have a job to do," Jack managed to say in a soft voice.

"And you've done great Jack, but honestly, you deserve a bit of a break. It's not a problem to indulge in his request as long as we don't get overly crowded," his manager insisted. Jack quirked an eyebrow at this and had a feeling that either his boss had been brainwashed, or threatened. In the end, he decided neither was the case, and his boss was just being generous.

"Alright, I'll take a break," Jack said as he sat down in the chair across from Chase. Jack hadn't seen it, but Chase's lip curved into a devious smirk as his plan was going smoothly. He hadn't threatened the manager, but he knew how hard Jack worked and after the fiasco with the monks and Wuya, Jack certainly deserved a bit of a break.

"I'll be redeeming these two today so I'll just hand them to the cashier when I leave," Chase said as he held up the two coupons. Jack looked to Chase and was about to protest using the second coupon on him when the manager spoke.

"Well then you two enjoy yourselves, Kelly will wait on you she'll be here when you're ready," the manager said with a smile and left.

When his manager was out of range Jack looked to Chase. "You don't have to use your second coupon on me Chase," Jack said.

Chase smirked. "I already know I do not ihave/i to use my second coupon. I however, iwant/i to use my second coupon on you Spicer," Chase said, his golden eyes looking to Jack's shy face.

"Thanks," Jack said as he looked at the menu on the table. He already knew what he was getting so he looked to Chase. "You know what you want?"

"Yes, I do," Chase said. Jack was about to go tell Kelly, when the waitress arrived swiftly.

"Hi, my name is Kelly, and I will be your waitress. So what will it be gentlemen?" Kelly asked politely.

"I will have the black tea, and a slice of the matcha azuki roll cake," Chase said with a smile. Kelly scribbled down the order and looked to Jack.

"Shall I assume the usual, Jack?" Kelly asked.

"Yep," Jack said with a grin. Kelly scribbled down Jack's order and then went off to hand it to one of her co-workers behind the counter.

Chase looked to Jack curiously. "You've eaten here before?" he asked.

"Hell yeah, I mean they have some of the best snacks here," Jack said. "Plus I get a discount because I work here." He moved his arms onto the table and folded his hands so that his chin rested on top. Chase watched Jack wondering how he should ask about his twin sister. Kelly arrived with a tray and placed the tea and slice of cake in front of Chase. Chase's eyes wandered over to Jack as Kelly placed a vanilla milkshake and what looked like chocolate cake.

"Enjoy," Kelly said as she walked away.

Chase took a sip of his black tea before taking up the fork and cutting a piece of the matcha roll cake. He looked to Jack eating the chocolate cake with fervor. Chase quirked an eyebrow before realizing that it wasn't just a chocolate cake. The scent of banana was coming from the cake and Chase couldn't help but chuckle.

"Is there any fruit besides bananas that you enjoy Spicer?" Chase inquired. Jack looked up and grinned.

"Bananas are my favorite, but I'm fond of strawberries and mangoes too," Jack said as he sipped some of his milkshake.

"So Jack, tell me about your twin sister Jackie," Chase said in a subtle demanding tone. Jack's body stiffened for a moment. He hadn't expected Chase Young to ask about his non-existent twin sister. Non-existent because Jackie was him, just using the Sakura Clip. He wondered why no one else knew what it did. Jack was sure that the scroll the monks had, would've had that information and Chase typically knew everything about every Shen Gong Wu.

"What do you wanna know about her?" Jack said before the pause he had taken was too long that it looked suspicious. He hadn't come up with a solid back story yet, but he had a few ideas of what to say depending on what Chase asked him.

Chase hadn't really thought about specific questions, nor had he expected Jack to ask for what information he wanted specifically. He quickly came up with a few questions that had been lingering in his head for some time now.

"Why haven't I seen her before?" was the first question.

"Mom sent her to some all girls boarding school. Wants her to be a proper lady and all that. Since she graduated she came back home, got a job and on rare occasions she helps me get the Wu when I can't," Jack answered without thinking. It was actually the perfect answer. After all, if he had a twin sister, this would be true.

"Are you the elder?" Chase asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah," Jack answered as he ate a piece of his banana chocolate fudge cake.

"Where does she work?" Chase asked. Jack raised an eyebrow before sipping his milkshake to down the piece of cake he just swallowed. 'Why does he want to know? Could it be that he likes me as a girl? That's just messed up. I'm a guy and I'm gay, and if I want someone to love me, they gotta love me for me, which is a guy.' Jack ranted to himself.

"Why do you want to know?" Jack asked as calmly as he possibly could. To Chase, it wasn't a calm reply, he could sense a hint of jealousy.

"I'm curious. I want to speak with her is all," Chase replied. Jack sipped his milkshake again before answering.

"The Simply Sweet Cafe," Jack said wondering why Chase wanted to speak to his girl persona. Jack pushed the thought aside as he finished his cake and milkshake and looked to Chase who had finished as well. Kelly came to the table and handed Chase the bill. Jack stood up and looked to Chase. "Thanks for the tea Chase."

"You're welcome Spicer," Chase said noting that Jack seemed hurt. Chase walked over to the cashier and handed her the two coupons and the bill before leaving. Jack watched as Chase left before he went to the back and stood there for a while. Now he knew what to expect the next time he was at work, though he didn't tell Chase when he worked, Chase could figure it out on his own.

The weekend was filled with Wu hunting and though Jack had gotten none of the Wu, he hadn't failed too badly. He was just out of sorts since the day Chase asked him to join him for tea, and the conversation they had about his "twin sister" Jackie. He hadn't acted like he had a few years before when he had first met Chase. The fan boy persona was gone now that he was older. He knew that bothering Chase after a showdown had no merits, so he simply went home after the showdowns were finished.

The next Tuesday, Jack as Jackie was cleaning off tables as she heard a chorus of voices greet the new customer. Jack wasn't too curious about who it was as he cleaned up the tables and took the plates to the back room for another worker to clean them. When Jack returned one of his male co-workers draped an arm around his shoulder.

"Jackie, you are one smooth gal you know," he said. Jack looked to him.

"What do you want Luke?" Jack asked as he moved himself away from Luke. Luke smiled and pointed to the newcomer who entered.

"New guy apparently knows you, now go be a good host. He's askin' for ya," Luke said. Jack's eyes followed where Luke's finger was pointing and saw Chase. He held back a groan and had a feeling that Chase was up to something. Nonetheless, Jack walked over to Chase and smiled.

"Jackie Spicer, at your service," Jack said with a little curtsey.

Chase smiled. He knew it was Jack, the boy had been foolish to not in any way mask his own scent and he could smell Jack perfectly. Chase's eyes looked to the Sakura Clip in Jack's red hair and guessed that it was one of the Wu's functions, turning males into females.

"Have you decided on your order sir?" Jack asked.

"Indeed I have Jackie," Chase said. He wasn't going to tell Jack he knew. That would be for later. "I'll have some dark chocolate cake, and black tea," Chase said.

Jack scribbled down the order and went to go get it before he got into a conversation with Chase. As a member of the Simply Sweet Cafe, he was to converse with the customer he was being a hostess to. Jack returned to Chase with the tea and cake and sat down in the chair across from him.

"I didn't ask you to join me Jackie," Chase said, a hint of confusion in his voice.

"I know, but as this is somewhat of a host cafe, we hosts and hostesses are to entertain or converse with our customers," Jack explained. Chase nodded as he sipped his tea.

"Why haven't you been at any showdowns Jackie?" Chase asked as he looked at Jack, wondering what excuse he would make up.

"Wu hunting is Jack's field of expertise. The one time Jack couldn't go get it, I went to get it. That's all," Jackie said. In truth, he was working at this cafe and he didn't have enough time to change.

Chase looked to Jack, his eyes staring down into the boy's own soul. "You don't bother watching your brother?" Chase asked.

"My mother has me go to her gatherings with socialites and all that crap Jack and I hate. But Jack's gotten some use from our mother's garden parties, and gatherings that she hosts," Jack explained. Jack watched as Chase raised an eyebrow in question.

"What do you mean?" Chase asked, genuinely curious what the goth had been up to. "Spicer despises those parties his mother throws. Why does he go to them?" Chase was disgusted by the fact that Jack would let himself go through that.

"He gets connections," Jack said. Chase's expression told Jack that he didn't get it quite yet. "You know he's an evil boy genius right? Well even with his IQ, a GED certificate can only get him so far. Jack tried some engineering and robotics companies before working at the Mystic Cafe. Those idiots turned down my brother because he didn't go to college and he was too young to know what to do." In a way, Jack was just ranting, but he did play a convincing sister.

"Seems like Spicer has gone through a lot since the last Wu had been activated before the Sakura Clip," Chase simply said as he ate his cake. "But what prompted him to get a job in the first place?"

Jack was a bit annoyed that Chase didn't remember the answer. He either was trying to get Jack to lose his cool or he was toying with him. "Look, Jack broke mom's favorite vase. She then had dad cut off his supply of money. Mom only gives money for Jack to buy clothes. Jack had no money for his inventions. Which means he was broke and needed a job," Jack said with a huff.

Chase looked to Jack and smirked. "Well that explains everything," Chase said. Jack's eyes went wide for a moment. Did Chase know it was him? Did his unnecessary ranting cost him his secret? Chase finished his chocolate cake and black tea and Jack handed him the bill which Chase paid for quickly. "I'll see you again very soon Jackie." Chase left with a gleam in his eyes that made Jack's heart skip a beat.

"What the hell just happened?" Jack asked himself. He had a feeling that he would find out soon.

Jack returned home to a quiet mansion. He saw a note in the hall that told him his parents went out to another one of their fancy parties. He was just glad his parents weren't home to see him as a girl. Jack went to his room and deactivated the Sakura Clip and put it in a small case he made for it. Jack changed out of his girl clothes and threw on a red tank top, a clean pair of boxers, and black pants. Jack didn't bother gelling his hair since it actually looked nice when it was down. He then put his goggles around his neck. Jack felt a hard stare, eyes boring into his back. He didn't scream, he just turned to look at who was in his room.

There, in the middle of his room, in all his glory was Chase Young. Jack groaned and slumped onto the floor, his back against the wall. He really really did not want to see Chase before he had time to understand the past conversations they had. Jack squeaked as Chase quickly appeared in front of him and forced him to stand. Jack was cornered in his own room and he hated it.

"Ch...Chase. What a surprise. What can I do for ya?" Jack asked nervously, hoping the Heylin dragon lord was not here to attack him.

"Spicer, you can't hide anymore. I know your little secret," Chase said, glaring at Jack.

"I have no clue what you're talkin' about Chase," Jack lied nervously. He had been found out and Chase looked like he was going to tear him to shreds.

"We both know that's a lie," Chase growled making Jack shrink in fear. "How long were planning to keep up the charade Spicer?"

"Long enough for me not have to work at the Simply Sweet Cafe anymore," Jack said attempted to push Chase away. Chase noticed this and pinned Jack roughly against the wall, making the younger man squeak again.

"So you degraded yourself by turning into a girl?" Chase growled.

"No!" Jack argued. "I liked how I looked as a girl. I was less awkward looking even if I grew out of a lot of my teenage hormonal crap. This was going to be my last month working there anyways."

Chase didn't loosen his grip. "I will not allow you to use that Wu for any purpose other than creating a storm of cherry blossoms," Chase growled.

"Why the hell do you care?" Jack asked.

"Because I have taken an interest in uyou/u Spicer," Chase said his gaze never leaving Jack's. At this statement Jack was silent. He didn't know what to say to that. Chase really wanted him? After all these years, he thought Chase hated him.

"I thought you hated me," Jack said looking down shamefully. Chase was surprised by this and smirked.

"At the time we met, you were an annoying, idiotic, parasitic insect that did not know his own worth without being told," Chase explained. "You were not ready to be my apprentice, but after your recent success, I will gladly accept you as my apprentice as you are."

Chase had finally let go of Jack knowing that the young man wasn't going to run away.

"You mean...you want me as your apprentice?" Jack asked his mind still trying to take in everything that happened.

"That is right, I want you as my apprentice, and maybe even more," Chase said. Jack had to hold back his need to hug Chase tightly but to no avail, he still did.

"Oh my god, yes I will be your apprentice," Jack said as he hugged Chase, before quickly letting go knowing that one did not simply hug the Heylin lord. Jack looked to Chase for a moment before voicing his other question. "What did you mean by more?"

"It means that I have taken such an interest in you that our relationship may be more than just master and apprentice Jack," Chase said, using Jack's first name.

Jack was stunned speechless. Chase Young, his evil idol, the man he had fallen in love with for all his worth, the one who had insulted him on numerous accounts actually took a general interest in him? Jack pushed his hair back. He was still trying to understand what was happening. Chase watched as Jack continued to be silent. He had expected this reaction from Jack and couldn't help but smirk. Chase moved close to Jack knowing that the young man was just about to break.

"What do you say Jack? Be my apprentice," Chase asked his breath brushing against Jack's ear. Jack smiled, he could really get close to Chase as his apprentice and this was everything Jack had ever dreamed of.

"I accept your apprenticeship Chase," Jack said with a determined smile.

"Good. Now, I will leave you tonight. Have all the things you wished to have moved ready for tomorrow morning. I will see you then my new apprentice," Chase said before teleporting away.

Jack slid against the wall he had leaned against until he sat on the floor of his bedroom. He couldn't believe that he was now Chase's apprentice. He also couldn't believe that he was going to live in his palace while he was his apprentice. Jack finally smiled to himself as he got a bunch of Jack-bots to gather the things he wanted to bring to Chase's palace.

When everything was packed and ready for morning Jack took a calming shower and crawled into his bed for the last time as far as he knew it. Tomorrow he would be in another bed, but one that would be undoubtedly more comfortable to him knowing that Chase would be nearby.

* * *

**So we're at the end of "Sakura Maiden", the last chapter is next and I will hopefully get that edited and uploaded sometime this weekend. Then I shall be editing "Princess Jackie". Thank you to all my followers and reviewers for this story. **


	5. Something More

**Thanks to those who reviewed and are following this story. Like I said this is completed on my deviantART page in which the link is on my profile here. Eventually I will be updating/replacing those chapters with these new edited ones.**

**Oh and warning this does contain light fluff between two men (at the end), so if you don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and any characters or actual Shen Gong Wu from the show. Only the Shen Gong Wu that I made up for this story are mine.**

**Something More**

Jack stood opposite the Xiaolin monks as he rushed to take the newly activated Shen Gong Wu. Wuya, having felt the Wu activate, rushed to grab the Wu before Jack or the monks could. Chase believed that he prepared Jack enough to face Wuya and the monks without his help, so he simply stayed behind, watching through his crow's eye.

"Jack Spicer, and Wuya, prepare for a most humiliating defeat!" Omi declared. To which Jack rolled his eyes.

"You know you're sounding like a broken record," Jack said as he went after the new Wu. It was a red crystal pendant. Chase hadn't told him what it did, but it didn't matter; what mattered was that he got the Wu for Jack. Jack touched the Wu as Wuya and Kimiko did. Jack scowled.

"Jack, Wuya, I challenge you to a showdown trio. My Manchurian Muska, against your Frozen Spirit and Thorn of Thunderbolt," Kimiko declared.

"Fine," Jack said knowing that this showdown was going to end quick.

"The game is a race to the Blood Pendant," Kimiko said

"Let's go. Xiaolin Showdown!" the three participants in the showdown say as the playing field changes into winding bridges of solid rock. "Gong Ye Tampai!"

"Frozen Spirit!" Jack said as he froze Wuya solid and ran quickly knowing that an ice Wu wouldn't do any good against Kimiko. Jack was already getting ahead and before Kimiko even realized the showdown was over, the landscape returned to the way it was.

"What? How?" Kimiko stammered. She couldn't believe that Jack had won the showdown.

As much as Jack wanted to gloat he had an evil, Heylin master to get home to. Jack watched as Wuya finally broke herself free of her ice prison before he activated his heli-pack and flew back to Chase's citadel. When he arrived, Jack went to Chase's throne room where he had no doubt been watching the showdown.

"You have returned with the Blood Pendant?" Chase asked as he stood from his throne and walked to Jack.

"Yes master," Jack said holding out the acquired Shen Gong Wu to Chase. He smiled when Chase took the Wu.

"Do you know what this Wu does Jack?" Chase asked as he held the pendant up so Jack could get a good look.

"Is it some sort of healing Wu?" Jack asked unsure of the Wu's powers.

"In a way it is. The Blood Pendant actually keeps the wearer impervious to any attack physical, internal or biological," Chase said. "So if Wuya had this Wu at the time you sent some infection, she would not be at all effected by it. At least until she takes off the Wu."

Jack nodded before taking the Wu he won from Wuya and Kimiko and handed them to Chase. Chase took the Wu and sent them to his vault. It was around three in the afternoon which meant it was time for some training.

"I'll go change and meet you in the main hall for training," Jack said as he headed toward his room. Chase smiled as he watched Jack leave to prepare for training. Chase decided to meditate while Jack changed. It had only been a few months since he had taken the young man under his tutilage and said young man was flourishing. Jack learned all the self-defense he could and now he was learning how to fight offensively. The amount of Wu that Jack acquired for him increased and when a showdown was called, the genius didn't fail miserably. In fact, Jack had been recently winning many of the showdowns he was sent to.

Jack returned to the main hall and looked to Chase's meditating form. Chase stood up and faced Jack with a smile. Ever since Jack began properly working out, he finally got a little bit of muscle on him. Chase bowed to Jack, who returned said bow before promptly attacking Jack with simple moves that Jack knew how to counter. Jack had then proceeded to fight back using the moves that Chase taught him. After about an hour of training, Chase looked to Jack who was breathing deeply, but not harshly.

"I believe that is enough for today," Chase said with a bow, to which Jack returned promptly.

"Thank you master," Jack said. "I'll go fix us some tea in the garden after I take a quick shower. I'm sure you'd enjoy a nice calming shower too."

"I will take up on your offer then Jack," Chase said as he went off to his room to shower. Jack also went to his own room and showered so that he felt refreshed after a good day of training. Once he finished, he threw on a black tank top and a pair of jeans and walked over to the kitchen to brew some tea and bring out some cookies he made earlier that morning.

As Jack set up tea for him and Chase, Chase went into his garden and began meditating again. While meditating, he thought about Jack and what he had become to him. Chase knew that Jack was improving quickly. Jack did many of the chores around the citadel and Chase greatly appreciated it. Sometimes looking at Jack made the Heylin lord hungry with lust, but he never succumbed to it. iDoes Jack mean that much to me?/i Chase asked himself in thought before feeling an odd presence.

Suddenly Chase heard a crash coming from the kitchen and instantly teleported there only to find Wuya standing above a seemingly unconscious Jack. Before Wuya had a chance to say anything Chase had turned into his dragon form tearing the Heylin witch to shreds before throwing her promptly out of his mountain. After Wuya was thrown out, Chase went to the kitchen where Jack lay and picked him up. There was a pulse, but it was very faint. Chase looked around and found a broken syringe on the floor. Chase used his magic to determine what was in it and found it was a poison that was all too simple to find an antidote to. Chase called on his warriors to pick the needed ingredients for the antidote before bringing Jack to his room. iHis/i meaning Chase's room. Chase tucked Jack into bed before taking the ingredients for the antidote to the poison Wuya injected into Jack, to make the antidote and inject it into Jack's body.

Chase checked Jack's pulse which returned to a normal pulse. With Jack out of harms way, Chase sat next to Jack and meditated. Chase realized what he had just done. He destroyed Wuya uand/u saved Jack from dying. Chase knew that Jack had become much more than just an apprentice. Chase looked to Jack's sleeping form, his white skin, no longer tinged with grey, his breathing shallow but deep. Chase wanted nothing more than for Jack to wake up. He had found that he had fallen for his young apprentice, and today's mishap proved it.

"iMy/i Jack...please wake up..." Chase said softly as he brushed his hand through Jack's red hair. Jack stirred in his sleep, but only a little bit. Chase smiled, knowing for sure his soon to be lover was alive and would be awake later. For now Chase needed to have a nice cup of tea as he waited for Jack to wake up.

Jack woke up the next day, confused and hurting. When his eyes finally focused, they widened before he stumbled out of bed and into Chase's arms in his hurry.

"Jack you need to rest. Your body is not ready to move about yet," Chase said calmly as he helped Jack back in bed. Jack looked to Chase stunned by the completely gentle gesture.

"Uh...who are you and what the fuck have you done with Chase?" Jack asked.

Chase chuckled as he sat next to Jack in bed. "Jack, Wuya attacked you yesterday when you were fixing tea. She injected a poison in you, but I was able to inject an antidote after shredding that wretched whore out of my home," Chase explained.

"So...why am I in your bed?" Jack asked.

"You would be safer here, and I wanted to keep a close eye on you as you recovered," Chase said.

"Thank you Chase," Jack said with a smile. Chase smiled back before kissing Jack softly. He could sense Jack's surprise for a moment before the young man kissed back softly. Jack moved back a bit and looked to Chase shyly.

Chase smirked before claiming Jack's lips again and again. Jack parted his lips in a soft moan and allowed Chase probed about his mouth, making Jack moan even more. As much as Chase loved the taste of Jack, but he knew Jack was not fully recovered.

"Chase?" Jack asked as he parted from Chase. "Why?"

"It seems that these past few months that you have been my apprentice, I have fallen in love with you. Ever since you started winning Wu and working at that cafe. You even changed your appearance in little steps, which is greatly appreciated," Chase said.

Jack wasn't sure what to say. But he knew what he felt. He loved Chase and his dream was coming true. Chase loved him back and admitted it. He had protected and saved him. "I love you too Chase...in fact I've been in love with you for a long time now," Jack said.

Chase planted another soft kiss on Jack's lips. "Rest Jack," Chase said. "I need my lover feeling better so I can show him how much I love him." Chase growled seductively into Jack's ear.

Jack smiled before laying back. "Cuddle?" Jack asked. Chase smirked and obliged to his lover's simple request and took off his armor and crawled into bed with Jack and cuddled with him. "I love you Chase."

"I love you too Jack," Chase said. "Now sleep." Chase said as he ran his hand through Jack's hair. Jack mumbled as he fell asleep. Chase couldn't believe all of this happened because Jack got that silly Sakura Clip.

* * *

**And there you have it. This is the end of "Sakura Maiden" I hope you guys have enjoyed it as I enjoyed writing it back when I first did. Along with finishing this story I have posted the first two chapters of "Princess Jackie" another Chack story and I hope you guys check that out as well.**


End file.
